sgc_commnad_and_off_world_basefandomcom-20200213-history
Heru'ur
Heru'ur was the son of Ra and Hathor. Like his father, he was protected by the Horus Guards. He was a very militaristic System Lord, feared even among the Goa'uld. Unlike the other System Lords, Heru'ur personally led his troops into battle, fighting on the front lines alongside them. Biography Background information For thousands of years, Heru'ur, under the name Horus, controlled the planet Tagrea. At some point around 300 years before the present, he abandoned the planet, either due to a lack of resources remaining or a rebellion. Whatever the reason, the people buried the Stargate and destroyed all traces of that part of their history where Heru'ur ruled. Only a small sect knew the truth about Tagrea's past with Heru'ur and still worshiped him as a god, collecting artifacts from his time as ruler of that planet. 1998 After his father's death, he took control of most of his empire, and became one of the dominant System Lords. Eventually, taking advantage of the fact that Thor's Hammer was destroyed, Heru'ur attempted to conquer Cimmeria despite it being a planet protected by the Asgard. The Cimmerians contacted Earth who sent SG-1 to help. After a brief encounter with Heru'ur himself, Captain Samantha Carter and Doctor Daniel Jackson were able to use the Hall of Thor's Might to contact Thor himself. Thor came in his ship and destroyed Heru'ur's troops, camp and ship landing platforms. With no other option, Heru'ur retreated through the Stargate himself rather than be taken. .]] For a long time, Heru'ur was a rival of Apophis. When he learned Apophis and Amaunet had sired a Harcesis child, Heru'ur attempted to take the child. However, Teal'c and Dr. Daniel Jackson were able to trick him into thinking Apophis had the child, while manipulating Apophis and Amaunet into thinking Heru'ur had stolen the child. Heru'ur nearly killed Daniel Jackson, but was forced to retreat when Colonel Jack O'Neill damaged his hand device by throwing a knife through it (and Heru'ur's hand). When Sokar returned, he made his presence known by attacking the forces of Heru'ur. For generations, Heru'ur controlled the planet Juna though this was mainly through his Jaffa as he hadn't actually visited in a long time. At some point before his death in 2000, SG-1 arrived and informed the people they no longer had to worship Heru'ur. After winning a rebellion against Heru'ur's Jaffa, they instructed them to bury the Stargate. This kept Heru'ur or any other Goa'uld from returning until Cronus reclaimed the planet in his ship. 2000 Eventually, Heru'ur sought out Apophis to make an alliance to control the Goa'uld Empire. As a sign of friendship, Heru'ur offered Apophis Teal'c, who had been captured by Heru'ur's Jaffa. SG-1 and Jacob Carter sabotaged the alliance between them, hoping it would result in a war that would decimate both System Lords forces. However, Apophis had brought a cloaked fleet into the minefield and used it to protect himself as he destroyed Heru'ur's Ha'tak, killing him. Apophis easily absorbed Heru'ur's forces into his own becoming the most powerful System Lord in existence. Teal'c managed to escape at the last minute on a Death Glider with the help of Rak'nor, the Jaffa who had originally kidnapped him for Heru'ur. Months later, the System Lords fell into disarray with the deaths of Heru'ur, Apophis and Cronus, the most powerful remaining System Lords. They held a summit to deal with the problem, but Heru'ur's death as well as Apophis and Cronus' helped pave the way for the return of Anubis. Behind the scenes *Gerak mentioned that one Karrok was First Prime of Horus. It is possible that Heru'ur and Horus are one and the same (Heru'ur means "Horus the Elder"). Also, the Tagrean Tarek Solamon referred to Heru'ur as Horus after he abandoned Tagrea. Teal'c confirmed that this was Heru'ur, recognizing the symbol of Horus as being that of Heru'ur. Interestingly, he is one of only two Goa'uld who wore golden Jaffa armor and actively entered combat alongside his troops, the other being his nemesis (and paternal uncle) Apophis. *Douglas H. Arthurs previously played Kah'l in the Stargate SG-1 episode "The Serpent's Lair". External links * * * * fr:Heru'ur